


רומיאו ויוליה- הגרסה האחרת | ריברדייל | Super-cat

by Super_Cat



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Past Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Cat/pseuds/Super_Cat
Summary: ורוניקה היא בתו של היירם בלוסום, אחיו של קליפורד בלוסום- והמלך של ממלכת ריברדייל.ורוניקה תירש את הכתר רק אם תוכל למצוא בן זוג עד חודש אחרי יום הולדתה, וישנם שני מועמדים : ארצ׳י אנדרוז, שהוא בנו של פרד אנדרוז, ידיד קרוב של המשפחה, וג׳אגהד ג׳ונס, שהוא מהמעמד הפשוט.את מי ורוניקה תיבחר?





	רומיאו ויוליה- הגרסה האחרת | ריברדייל | Super-cat

**Author's Note:**

> היי פיפול!  
זה הפאנפיק הראשון שלי על ריברדייל ואני ממש אשמח אם תתנו ביקורת בונה.  
הערה : האופי של הדמויות כאן בפאנפיק לא יהיה זהה לחלוטין לאופי שלהן בסדרה, אז תתקנו אותי בקשר לאופי בפרק הזה.

> ורוניקה ישבה בקפיטריה עם חברתה הטובה ביותר **בטי קופר**, חברהּ הטוב **קווין קלר**, ושני ידידה הטובים ביותר- **ארצ׳י אנדרוז** ו**ג׳אגהד** **ג׳ונס**.

האצבעות של ג׳אגהד תופפו על השולחן, כנראה בגלל שהיה רגיל להקליד במחשב, עד שבטי שמה יד על היד שלו והוא עצר.  
"אז, ורוניקה" אמר קווין כדי להפר את השתיקה.  
"את עכשיו צריכה לבחור"  
ורוניקה הינהנה ולגמה מבקבוק המים שלה.  
"אל תדאגי, אני בטוחה שהבחירה שלך תהיה טובה" הרגיעה אותה בטי בחיוך. הנסיכה החזירה לחברתה הטובה חיוך.  
"זה די קשה לבחור, למען האמת" ורוניקה נאנחה.  
"אני צריכה להתחשב בכמה קריטריונים כדי שהוא יהיה טוב מספיק בשביל הממלכה, אבל גם חשוב שהוא ימצא חן בעיני" הנסיכה שיתפה את חבריה ממש לפני שבת דודהּ, שריל בלוסום, התיישבה לידה.  
"היי, שר" אמרה ורוניקה לשריל.  
"היי, רוני. על מה אתם מדברים?" שאלה שריל כדי שתוכל להשתלב בשיחה.  
"על הבחירה שאני צריכה לעשות כדי לבחור את בעלי" אמרה ורוניקה, מעקמת את האף במילה "בעלי" 


End file.
